Buggy Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of Buggy The Clown's crew! Theyre all much stronger than his other crewmembers but most have a circus type or theatrical theme xD He gained alot of strong followers in Impel Down which greatly bolstered his crews strength!


new buggy pirates: captain=buggy 1st mate=mohji 2nd mate=cabaji quatermaster=qautermain navigator=navi chef=karina shipwright=tyndale helmsmen=benson lookout=wiggin gunner=wyatt doctor=hana muscian=riven & dell chronicler=sara paige cabinboy=goose shipguard=bungalow/futaba treasure guard-sylvester pet=richie peeves=jester x3 buggy had his crew fully formed by 1505 (the crewmates w/official postions & circus themes; such as mohji cabaji nala emmons lash roma etc most of them are in their late 20's, 30's & a few in the early 40's) after the battle of marineford most of his crew members are escaped criminals of various levels from impel down the great gaol *in my fanfic buggys douriki is 380 plus he now can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki :3 apprx 250 escapees (the other apprx 250 went w/ivankov & inazuma cuz their newkama lolx) joined buggys crew due to his impresive past and reputation including several level 5 prisoners (and even 1 leverl sixer) and the rest from levels 1-4! giving the crew a massive powerup! xD the original members of the crew who already had bounties b4 leaving the east blue although stronger than their captain lol had lesser bounties as their true strength was not known haha but they respected buggy so remained in his crew all of them became stronger during the timeskip xD this crew is led by buggy the shichibukai! xp becuz they are the crew of schichibukai the government gave them amnesty & their bounties arent active. the crew also has many animals for their circus acts like lions tigers & bears ohh my! xD in my version their ship "big top" is far larger! xD they now also have a seaking named muggles xD

lalaith aka the joker of death age 73 douriki 5100 bounty 151 million beri shes the crews 3rd mate; an androgenous half hylian half lodossian woman from the new world who wears a scary/eerie/creepy mask at all times such that even her wanted poster features her wearing it & no living marine knows what she looks like or that she is even a she & even her crewmembers arent sure lol shes an original member of the crew. she ate a bizarre paramecia df (that grants her several versatile abilities such as camouflaging herself into her environment, walking on walls, water & even air etc & teleporting via portals amoung other things) can use all 3 hakis, all rokushiki techniques mysteriously & uses a kairoseki double bladed scythe (called twin sickle moon w/a blade at either end facing opposite directions) & a curiosly shaped athemae (which injects poison) as her weapons which she wields w/devasting power, precision & skill. she only speaks in cryptic riddles in a disturbingly sweet high pitched voice that is even scarier when she lowers it lol, often says "lalihoo" before she atks lol & is know for her whimsical deadly playful ways whose anger is not something to be trifled w/...needless to say she creeps out & frightens most in her own crew who are'forced to put up w/her even buggy is scared of her lol xD she joined his crew (after she jumped down from the air in the middle of them & using king's haki to knock over two dozen of his men) becuz she "felt like it" & after coldly killing one of buggy's minions who foolishly insulted her...nobody had any objections lolz x3 she gained further infamy when she infiltrated marineford & joined in the war of the whitebeard pirates vs marine HQ "for fun & to say hello to her captain" :3 she brutally slaughtered many marines dispatching them swiftlt w/out mercy & came out of the battle unscathed a feat few could boast.

allan quatermain age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 9 million beli hes the crews quatermaster one of the original members and their strongest fighter. he is an expert swordsman/marksman he uses all 3 hakis. when lufffy first met buggy & buggy's top fighters were away on important business lol the only reason he joined buggy's crew was becuz rayleigh whom he befriended as a child (as well as roger shanks buggy etc) asked him to look after him since he knows how weak n stupid he is n stuff lol buggy accepted him into the fold becuz he knew his worth and they were alrdy became friends long before lol. he uses a high quality saber-like sword, a kairoseki dagger, two flintlocks & a kairoseki whip.

navi age 25 douriki normal bounty 2.5 million beli she is a skypeian she can use kenbonshoku haki she is the navigator of the crew her skills rival nami! shes from angelica's cove of angel island of skypiea lol x3 she uses dial based weaponry

wiggin age 32 douriki 920 bounty 9.2 million beri hes a dwarf & the crews lookout also the constant companion of warwick (usually seen perched on either of his shoulder) whom he calls "big buddy" lol & saunders who is also his close friend who is the other half of the crews lookout he flys around w/wiggin on his back x3 he can use busoshoku haki haki hes an expert swordsman (he uses dual swords befitting his diminuite stature) plus an original member of the buggy pirates he is prone to overly dramatic reactions at the slightest of inconviences lol when he learns of a considerable one he faints foaming at the mouth xD *his name is a pun u kno a play on words "wiggin out" lol he has eyesight like an eagle and has a very advanced custom made telescope! xD saunders age 33 douriki 330 bounty 910 thousand beli hes an original member of the buggy pirates, he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi:model...loon! xD he uses kenbonshoku haki. wiggin is one of the crews strongest members

hana age 29 douriki 950 bounty 9.5 million beri she is a kuja warrior and an original member of buggy's crew she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she uses a snake bow with arrows & a kuja sword she is the doctor of the crew. she is amoung the few kuja to leave amazon  
lily and not return

riven age 50 douriki 500 bounty 7.4 million beli he is a hylian and one half of the muscian duo of buggys crew lol hubby of dell :3 since he's a hylian he is biologically in his mid twenties he uses busoshoku haki

dell age 46 douriki 460 bounty 7.8 million beli she is a hylian and the 2nd half of the crews muscian duo plus wifey of riven x3 as a hylian she is biologically in her early twenties she uses kenbonshoku haki she ate a paramecia df

goose age 43 douriki 430 bounty 8.1 million beri hes a young giant kid who was oprhaned sum years ago and serves as the crew cabinboy lol hes an original member of the crew bioligically hes around 13 lmao hes favorite food is grilled duck w/leeks lol xD

wyatt age 41 douriki 410 bounty 8.3 million beli hes the crews gunner and an original member he specializes a variety of firearms & explosives xD he uses a many custom made guns canons bazookas rocket launchers dynamite etc he can also use busoshoku haki his sharpshooter skills rival ussop! x3

tyndale age 37 douriki 370 bounty 8.7 million beri hes the crews shipwright and an original member hes the one who designed and  
built the "big top" buggys ship xD his skills rival tom the fishman of water 7 he has a 4 year old son named truesdale lol who eventually eats the mythical zoan df model fairy! xD

benson age 38 douriki 380 bounty 8.6 million beli hes the crews helmsmen and is an original member his ships steering expertise  
is top notch! xD even if he is unfamilar w/the the ship itself he is still able to control it perfect!

sara paige age 30 douriki 300 bounty 9.4 million beli shes the crews chronicler and an original member lol she first joined as a little girl who loves adventure stories n stuff x3 she joined his crew so she could go on a real one and use her logs as a record of the crews journey and make it into a book :3

karina age 28 douriki 960 bounty 9.6 million beri she is a member of the kumate tribe & an original member of the buggy pirates, she serves as their chef lol x3 she joined the buggy pirates well before their lilttle misadventure on her tribes island tho lol she left a long time ago. she was very impressed w/how buggy easily defeated her tribesman who she thought were invincible lol she uses a spear as her weapon of choice the metal used is kairoseki she is very skilled w/this weapon & was at first unaware of its lethality to devil fruit users but later learned when the buggy pirates were in the grandline 1st half lol she can use kenbonshoku haki her crew tried to change her diet but were unsuccesful so she just eats the enemy pirates they kill! xD despite her savage uprbringing she is a highly skilled chef who has a wide variety of cooking skills and knowledge of ingredients and food, she prepares normal food for her crew since they dont share her pecuilar appetite! x3 they esp like her grilled seaking and ferocious wild beast dishes which she accents w/various herbs veges & fruit tehe :3

wickwire age 70 douriki 540 bounty 5.4 million beri hes a whimsical old man who serves as the crews "tactian" despite his cleverness he is naive and  
easily fooled so his over the top schemes always end up backfiring lol xD he uses kenbonshoku haki

peeves age 34 douriki 90 bounty 3.4 million beli hes the crews jester lol he joined the crew as a boy by mistake (similar to how coby joined alvida lol) and is very funny both on accident and on purpose lol he is very acrobatic flexible lithe agile quick etc and can use kenbonshoku haki despite this is somewhat clumsy having a habit of tripping over things slipping etc at inconvient times lol xD he appears dimwitted but is much smarter than he lets on and is quite cowardly lol x3 a running gag w/him is that he inadvertently manages to insult members of the crew (particularly his captain) by pointing out things to which they are sensetive about after they have just been emotionally down becuz that same issue w/out meaning to lol xD

sylvester age 34 douriki 900 bounty 3.4 million beri he is an original member of buggys crew acting as the treasurer/treasure guard his job aside from fighting is guarding treasure due to his immense strength he loves to drink alcohol and be around pretty women xD he's the guy nami knocked out w/her staff when she stole buggys treasure lol he wears a light purple horizontaly stripped beanie w/ two antenna things on it things and thick brown sideburns w/upside question mark tattooes below each eye he wears a light yellow v neck shirt w/a sky blue sash and light purple vertically stripped pants he also wears a necklace w/various keys he wields a cutlass and flintlock he is usually drunk and always has a bottle on hand always forgetting its empty after drinking too much. despite his immense physical strength his balls & head are his weakness and is easily knocked out haha despite this he is a skilled in armed & unarmed combat he can also use busoshoku haki naturally

bungalow age 31 douriki 930 bounty 9.3 million beri hes a grizzly bear mink who ate a zoan gorilla df lol hes like the opposite of bobo of the doflamingo pirates lol hes the crews shipguard a role he shares w/futaba the lazy ronin samurai lol xD hes an original member of the crew having joined as a child he is very large even bigger than the animal he resembles lol he has a tendencey to go berserk when angered which is why nobody else wanted to guard the ship  
w/him until futaba came along he is one of the few in the crew who can calm  
him down lol he can use electro & busoshoku haki

futaba "idle samurai" age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 9.2 million beli hes the crews other shipguard lol he is a lazy nonchalant aloof blunt & uncommited complacent ronin samurai w/a lackluster go w/the flow attitude lol he usually has a lazy bored aloof uninterested expression on his face xD he says he's a top notch samurai but he's rilly just a couch potato w/a top-knot lol xD hes from the wano country and joined buggy's crew a few years b4 they met luffy lol he uses a lesser known ryo wazamano meitou katana called "nemuru taki" (lit. sleeping waterfall; it's a dark steel blue blade w/wavey silver pattern for the hamon, the tsuba is bronze and shaped like a lilypad, the habaki/blade collar is a gold colored, the saya/scabbard is medium tan colored w/dark blue whirlpool designs w/a grey saego/hanging cord, the tsuka is also dark blue colored w/gold diamond shapes & the kashira/pommel is made of bronze and designed to look like a crashing wave, the sword is rather heavy esp for being a katana but because of this is extremely resilent and for weak/unskilled users very difficult to wield). he ate the zoan df model: hoffman's two toed sloth! xD despite having mastered & "awakened" it, he barely uses this ability because its rarely necessary & mostly uses it to sleep in trees when wanting to avoid people lol he ate this df in his late teens in wano though he wasnt aware of what a df is until buggy explained it to him but he didnt pay much attention anyway cuz he doesnt care xD unlike most haki users he can use haoshoku haki (mainly used to knock out people who annoy him lol), busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki instinctively, he stands at 5.8 ft tall, he has black hair tied in a topknot, wears a plain dark blue gi w/the kanji for "lazy" on the back reflecting his lackadaisical & flakey nature lol tied w/a tan colored sash, wooden geta, a straw kasa (usually reserved for his naps lol otherwise its tied around his neck hanging on his back w/the kanji partially visible lol) a small saki gourd tied to his waist and almost always has a sprig of wheat in his mouth even when asleep lol he is masterfully skilled w/kenjutsu and battojutsu (even when in his transformed states) and despite being poor he gets by since he isnt picky about anything lol he also likes to drink saki and isnt particular about the food he eats he would find plain steamed rice just as satisfying as gourment grilled steak lol xD he likes taking long naps often but doesnt rilly care where he sleeps lol and dislikes exerting himself to a fault lol he prefers to do things his own way at his own pace and by himself as he finds cooperating w/others a pain in the neck x3 his preffered method of resolving disputes is using his sword or letting the problem fix itself (i.e. doing nothingx) lol xD women find him quite handsome and he is interested in the fairer sex but isnt esp romantic lol he pretty much only desires to have sex w/them and little else (free food drink room & board are appreciatedx) which he straight out informs the women he hits on lol this often ends w/him being slapped or having drink splashed in his face in public lol tho this isnt becuz he is uncaring but finds relationships to much of a hassel and is no good w/intimacy since he prefers to just loaf around w/no resposibility lol he came to the east blue by accident on his little boat while falling asleep during fishing (one of the few things he has an interest in simply becuz it provides him w/food free of charge and requires very little effort lmao) and boarded buggys ship becuz he smelled the food as they were having a party lol buggy n crew were very surprised when he all of a sudden appeared alrdy eating their food and drinking their grog lol they attacked him but he quickly dispatched (he used the back on his katana so they lived) a dozen of them in a second w/very little effort lol this impressed buggy so he offered him a place on his crew to which he immediatley/casually agreed to lol much to the comedic surprise/slight annoyance of buggy and the gang lol xD even in battle he has a bored expression & relaxed voice xD he generally uses minimal effort to defeat his opponents xD shortly after nami stole buggy's map he briefy fought zoro (for less than half a minute lolx) zoro was impressed w/his strength speed and skill but futaba gave up becuz it was too much effort and promptly went back to sleep which comically upset zoro & buggy, cued the one piece funny sound and made everyone have water drops on the back of their heads luffy thot it was funny& likes him lmao his immense strangth & swordsmanship skill is natural thus he could be far stronger & more skilled if he wasnt such a lazy bum lol xD

barista age 31 douriki 930 bounty 9.3 million beri she is the younger sister of buggy the shichibukai she uses kenbonshoku haki her bounty doesnt even come close to reflecting her threat level lol she has a circus girl theme she ate a paramecia df that befits her circus them well x3 unlike her brother she is very strong even by grandline standards and is amoung her crews top fighters of the originals

barrette age 6 douriki 60 bounty 6 million beli shes the daughter of barista buggys lil sister x3 she is quite strong for her age eventually she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku plus later eats a logia df

mugsy age uknown douriki unknown bounty is buggy's pet "bulldog" lol or to be exact his cannon which "ate" the zoan df model...pug! xD lmao she is one of the original crewmembers of the buggy pirates lol she has the unique ability to use busoshoku haki making her cannon balls extra effective...whenever they are lucky enough to hit the right target as she has terrible aim lmao

punsy mcale age 43 douriki 430 douriki 8.1 million beli hes an original member of the bugg pirates he ate a wierd paramecia df (it gives him american cartoon-like invulnerability and powers but has little if any offesensive potential) & can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he he is extremely clever and always has soemthing funny &/or witty to say esp a retort lol but he looks and acts like an wierdo sailor! xD he gets along great w/luffy who thinks he looks like an oddball but likes him even more becuz of it haha x3

coney island age 34 douriki 900 bounty 9 million beli hes an original member of buggys crew hes a member of the famous "island" family he uses all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & is a "jack of all trades" of circus acts hes one of the shichibukais strongest members (b4 his impel down additions lolx)

nala age 29 douriki 950 bounty 9.5 million beli she ate the neko neko no mi model: sumatran tiger df xD one of buggys original members she doesnt get along with emmons but gets along with cabaji she is partnered with emmons one of the main fighters she can use busoshoku haki (forte) & kenbonshoku haki

emmons age 31 douriki 930 9.3 million beri he ate the saltwater crocodile df, one of buggy's original members he doesnt get along well with nala lol but gets along with moji he is partnered with nala one of the main fighters he can use kenbonshoku haki (forte) & busoshoku haki

lash age 24 douriki 240 1.5 million beli he is one of the original members of buggys crew his weapons are a whips (iron, steel & a kairoseki thorn whip) & throwing knives as he is very skilled in these art lol he uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki. he is very handsome cool and charming so he is considered the crews "pretty boy" lol xD

roma age 19 douriki 190 bounty 1.9 million beri she is one of buggys coolest crewmembers lol she has a "gypsy" girl theme and wears clothes like that. she is a hypnotist, fortuneteller & dousing expert. she is from alabasta she is curvy and sexay lol she uses kenbonshoku haki joined his crew as a child she can predict things n stuff w/reading palms & thru tarrot cards xD she has been a member of buggys crew since she was a lil kid x3

bogdan age 51 douriki normal bounty 7.3 million beli hes the father of roma like her hes from alabasta he is professional snake charmer  
lol his skill w/communicating and manipulating snakes is astonishing xD he can also uses kenbonshoku haki hes an original member of the crew roma was raised for nearly a decade her by aunt & uncle as her mother passed away from a sickness when she was young he later came back for her and joined buggys crew too lol x3 he has abnormally large eyebrows that scare people lmao x3 he has a large variety of snakes who do his bidding

spyro age 33 douriki 310 bounty 9.1 million beri he is the fire breather of the buggy pirates he is a huge person who is very chubby lol he breathes fire because of a sack of oil in his stomach and a flint tooth which combined with his breathe ingites flame he is one of the original members of the crew. he ate the artificial zoan df model: giant salamander! xD he was able to acquire this df thought the black market a few months before luffy defeated buggy at orange town lol

marisol age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 12 million beri shes a longtime member of buggy's crew having joined as a child w/his sisters mariangely & marianna lol she uses a kairoseki parasol as her weapons plus extendable wire kairoseki yoyo's xD she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she is highly atheltic and agile

mariangely age 25 douriki 1250 bounty 2.5 million beli shes the sis of marisol & marianna shes a pro puppeteer she uses life like marionettes as her weapons she can use kenbonshoku haki her epithet is "puppet master" (her abilities & puppets are similar to sasori of the akatsuki & leonof of the gung ho guns) the metal she uses for her puppets weapons are made from kairoseki to better combat df users except her most powerful puppet which "ate" a zoan df capable of using busoshoku haki (as animals can use haki!) shes an original member of the buggy pirates

mariena age 27 douriki 270 bounty 9.7 million beri shes the sis of mariangely & marisol she is an expert tightrope walker balancing: on rolling objects (unicycle, rola bola, etc.), on "stilting" objects (stilts, freestanding ladder, etc.) and human columns and rigging: trapeze, horizontal bar, slackwire, tight wire, etc. hand to hand combatant she's extremely graceful flexible acrobatic fast agile nimble lithe and manueverable she fights using a variety of martial arts basically ty lee's abilities from avatar it makes their body parts limp and unable to move haha she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she is one of the original members of the crew

whiffenpoof age 34 douriki normal bounty 90 thousand beli hes an original member of the buggy pirates he ate a paramecia df and can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he has a sterotypical wizard theme and uses a "magic wand" for his stunts lol he dresses in a purple robe w/yellow stars and a conical sorcerer's hat to match w/the same color scheme and wears a fake white beard to look legit lmao he has a rivalry w/houdini lol

margo age 29 douriki 290 bounty 9.5 million beri shes a young woman who has been a buggy pirate since she was in her mid teens, she uses  
a metal whip w/kairoseki thorns and kenbonshoku haki. she has a dominatrix theme is very beautiful and the male members of the crew enjoy being "punished" by her! xD

hoofa age 21 douriki 210 bounty 21 million shes a half dwarf half dog mink x3 she joined the buggy pirates when she was a little girl lol x3 her epithet is "puppy girl" lolz she uses kenbonshoku haki and martial arts. she has a rivalry  
w/chatton the housecat mink! x3

lampoon age 33 douriki 330 bounty 9.1 million beli hes a wild party animal bachelor type of guy lol he wears a toga, green leaf crown and sandels he has a pet lemur named lemmings who can do many tricks and is a favorite at parties lol he is rarely sober frequently hungover loves to drink and get high lol x3 he has had many girlfriends resulting from his flirtatious tendecies but has commitent issues and they always dump him becuz of his immaturity! xD

wallis aka wombat-man age 55 douriki 690 bounty 6.9 million beri hes an original member of the buggy pirates he dresses in a steroptypical american superhero costume that resembles a wombat w/in the addition of a cape lol xD in his youth he ate the zoan df model wombat! xD aside from his superb martial arts skills he can use busoshoku haki and before buggys crew was bolstered by the impel down additions he was easily one of the strongest w/in the crew x3 he fights luffy in orange town before the latters infamy they were impresssed w/eachothers strength and skill n luffy was even more impressed by his awesome costume and lame "hero poses and one-liners" xD he has unkempt salt and pepper colored hair and perpetual 5 oclock shadow lol

swiper age 33 douriki 330 bounty 910 thousand beli hes an original member of the buggy pirates hes an expert thief which is how he made his living before becoming a pirate he ate the zoan df model masked polecat lol aside from his prowess as a thief he is also quite skilled in kenbonshoku haki and is skilled w/daggers he wears a simple blue mask w/eye holes that basically does nothing to obsure his face but he insists on wearing it anyways becuz he thinks it works and that it looks cool lol xD

bentley huffington aka masked avenger age 32 douriki douriki 320 bounty 920,000 beli hes a former noble of the east blue turned pirate and an original member of buggy's crew hes a highly skilled swordsman who uses a saber for his weapon (on par w/durandul) he dresses in all black clothes (reminiscent of zoro...not one piece's tho lolx) and a black bandanna mask that obscures all but his eyes and the lower half his face, he is ambidexturous and uses kenbonshoku haki xD he briefly fights zoro but is easily defeated lol

big bertha age 40 douriki 400 bounty 8.4 million beli shes an original member of the buggy pirates shes a very tall (standing at 8 ft 4 ins) and obese woman who's beauty is in stark contrast to everything below her neck so it looks wierd lol xD she dresses in an aerobics outfit and has pigtails she can usually be seen carrying around a barbell wieght shes much faster than she looks and is highly skilled at sumo wrestling she can use busoshoku haki  
and kenbonshoku haki she has an absurdly cute pet sparrow named chirpy x3

barney age 34 douriki 490 bounty 900 thousand beli hes an original member of the buggy pirates and is a paramecia df user hes an expert pickup artist and magician! xD he only wears expensive suits and frequently has one night stands (and never w/the same woman) is a smooth sweet talker and has a childish personality that either amuses or annoys those around him lol he is particularly skilled w/illusion magic tricks and can use kenbonshoku haki and his physical strength is around the same as post-timeskip johnny and yosaku xD

william gottschalk aka billy "the kid" age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 1.5 million beli hes an original member of the buggy pirates who basically raised him as they found him as an abandoned infant they know his name as his parents were kind enough write it on a piece of paper in the basket he was left in lol. he ate the zoan df model feral goat! xD his other nickname is "billygoat" x3 he is a skilled fighter and is highly agile nimble flexible lithe and quick he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki his weapon of choice is a shephards staff

cabaret age 26 douriki 980 bounty 9.8 million beli he is the younger brothr of cabaji of the buggy pirates he is very skilled in th art of magic tricks musical instruments comedy singing song writing dancing recitation story telling creating plays and stage acting as well being very strong he is an excellent swordsmanhe uses kenbonshoku haki his weapon are two sabers he joined the crew w/his brother he is very loyal to his brother captain and the other buggy pirates and is one of only decent original members lol his is very handsome charming intelligent audacious and chivilrous unlike his brother he fights honorably but still gets along with him lol he is the bf of mohjis little sister xD hes also quite ladies man! xD

capella age 27 douriki 270 bounty 2.7 million beli shes the younger sister of cabaji and caberet shes a very talented singer and often performs duets w/her lil sis/bffl for the crew she can use kenbonshoku haki

cabaletta age 25 douriki 250 bounty 2.5 million beri shes the younger sister of cabaji caberet and capella like her big sis shes a very talented singer they often perform duets together and are like bffls lol they get along swimmingly tehe x3 she can use busoshoku haki

saba age 23 douriki 230 bounty 2.3 million beri she is the younger sister of mohji the animal tamer of the buggy pirate crew she is a very gifted animal trainer like her brother and can inexplicably understand the feelings and speech of all animals (like how pappug etc can talk human language lol) she's also has heighted senses she is also very fast flexible agile and acrobatic she uses kenbonshoku haki she has many pets some of which help the crew w/fighting enemies and all for carnival acts xD she is the gf of cabaret richie was her present to mohji when she was 13 her fav animals are big cats lions tigers panthers jaguars pumas etc shes bffs w/nala x3

houdini age 32 douriki 320 bounty 9.2 million beri he is the master escape artist of the buggy pirates and one of his original members he is extremeley gifted in disappearing acts stunt performing and escape acts he uses kenbonshoku haki as well as being inhumanly flexible he has a rivalry w/whiffenpoof x3

pantomime age 26 douriki 260 bounty 9.8 million beri he is a mute mime and one of the original members of buggys crew he ate a parmecia df that allows him to make doppelgangers (exact physical clones) of himself he uses kenbonshoku haki he talks using sign language

sherlock age 34 douriki 190 bounty 900 thousand beri hes an original member of the crew he has the unique & uncany ability to adopt almost any disguise practically perfectly & he ate a paramecia df that allows him to "become one w/his environment" (such as a wall a tree a rock etc) allowing him to specialize in in assasination espionage subterfuge sabotage smuggling & theft xD in addition he can also use kenbonshoku haki w/a great degree of skill good for him since hes weak by new world standards lol but more than makes up for it w/his extrodinary genius level intellect analytical & detective ability xD

burlesque age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 9.4 million beli shes an original member of buggys crew shes a master of the feminine art of seduction! x3 shes dresses in lingerie style clothing and is incredibly beautiful and charming as well as having a sexy curvacious figure befitting a woman! :3 before the addition of buggy's impel down inmates she was physically the crews strongest member and could alrdy use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki shes also much smarter than most of the crew esp buggy lmao her epithet is the "seductress" x3 she is often inappropriately hit on and jeered at esp from the male members of her crew so whenever they go too far she comically beats up instantly leaving them w/brusied w/various large bumps on their heads and hearts for their eyes x3 when the crew first ran into luffy zoro and nami she wasnt there cuz she was on a date w/one of the islands inhabitants! xD

polly age 31 douriki 310 bounty 9.3 million beri shes the crews resident bird tamer lol shes an original member of the crew she has a pet giant parrot named uncle kracker whom she also uses as a transport x3 additionally she can inexplicably understand the speech of any kind of bird (regardless of age) & get them to do what she wants lol she can also use kenbonshoku haki she uses her birds mostly for scouting purposes

kit summers age 28 douriki 280 bounty 2.8 million beli hes an expert juggler he is highly skilled at toss juggling: balls, rings, clubs gyroscopic juggling: devil sticks, diabolo, plate spinning, etc. he uses kenbonshoku haki

ally age 15 douriki 150 bounty 2.5 million beri shes an expert pole vaulter & gymnist x3 shes very quick flexible atheltic acrobatic nimble lithe she uses busoshoku haki

jugoro age 30 douriki 940 bounty 3 million beli hes a master of pole arms his skill w/various types is very deadly he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his signature spear is beautifully made top quality & is tipped w/kairsoeki he stands at 9 ft 2ins hes an original member of buggys crew and amoung their top fighters before the crews additional impel down/pirate dispatch members he is from the same island as zoro (tho they never met he does however know his swordsman trainer master koshiro) and his ancestors are from the wano country.

manx age 44 douriki 440 bounty 8 million beli hes the crews  
sword-swallower and is an original member hes extrodinarily skilled in his trade as well as an expert swordsman (also w/skilled w/ daggers + swallowing them lolx) he can use kenbonshoku haki he has a variety of swords of many types which he can wield multiply w/expert skill dexterity style and precesion as well as being highly acrobatic agile flexible lithe nimble and speedy he often performs his sword swallowing technique while doing backflips and such! xD

goliath age 50 douriki 740 bounty 7.4 million beri he is a half giant half humam and one of the original members of buggys crew he can use busoshoku haki he is one of their main fighters he has a circus giant theme he ate the mythical zoan df model cyclops lol he is half the size of a full giant but when in his hybrid form he is age large as a normal giant! xD he is very muscular & fairly disproportioned so he has a circusy look lol x3

warwick age 31 douriki 930 bounty 9.3 million beli he is a midget and one of the original members of buggys crew despite his small stature (about 3.5 feet) he is immensely strong for his size he ate a zoan df model sauropoisiden! xD making him gigantic in either transformed state though smaller than an average sized person would be lol he uses busoshoku haki he calls wiggan the dwarf "little buddy" xD

adele age 9 douriki 90 she is the daughter of alvida! xD in stark contrast to her mothers original appearance and personality she is cute pretty kind and charming even though shes a pirate lol she had a crush on coby when he was still aboard her moms ship which annoyed alvida and frightend coby lol and fell in love w/him after she saw him after his training under garp haha

tisdale age 23 douriki 230 bounty 2.3 million beli shes the younger sister of tyndale the crews shipwright she sticks out becuz she is roughly 3 times the size of a normal human woman her age lol x3 she ate a paramecia df

barrett age 40 douriki 400 bounty 8.4 million beli hes an original member of the buggy pirates he ate the zoan df model: brown bear even in his normal state hes very large being 8 ft 4 ins tall he can use busoshoku haki.

lummy age 21 dourki 2100 bounty 21 million beli she is the twin sis of gobbo of the tikitorch pirates lol like the her grandpa brother and mother she has flower petals on her head which are really pretty lol x3 she is genius vetererean like the rest of her family and takes care of the many animals of the buggy pirates she joined their crew when they came to reverse mountain lol she can use kenbonshoku haki

kasumi age 27 douriki normal bounty 2.7 million beri she is a goldfish mermaid and an original member of buggy's crew she joined as a little girl lol she highly respects him lol shes from pineapple island she uses merman combat kenbonshoku haki and can communicate w/marine creatures and is a very fast swimmer her parents are a fishman and fishwoman buggy likes her cuz shes beautiful and flashy lol like most of his fishman/merfolk members shes from pineapple island

bommley age 32 douriki 320 he is a clownfish merman from pineapple island and the big brother of kasumi their parents are a fishman and fishwoman he is an expert at merman combat & fishman jujutsu he uses kenbonshoku haki buggy likes him cuz hes strong and flashy

golad age 30 douriki 300 he is a pufferfish fishman from pinapple island as such he is very large round and portly much more so when puffs up which makes he his otherwise almost unnoticebale prickly spikes pop up which can secret a lethal poison he is generally very friendly w/humans except bad guys lol hes grandpa was a ryuugu kingdom royal guard who taught him how to fight. his parents are merfolk he is very skilled in fishman karate

tansy age 23 douriki 230 she is a queen triggerfish fishwoman from pineapple island shes very beautiful charming passionate kind sexy and curvy x3 shes the wife of golad she isnt predujiced against humans and considers them equals unlike most of her kind she used to work at the water park "waterworld" on pineapple island x3

sandoval age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beli hes a half human half merman (subspecies iridescent shark) he joined buggy's crew  
when they visited fishman island (buggy knew how strong fishman are & wanted some for his crew but got half merfolk instead lol) alongside his sister sandy a half human half mermaid x3 (age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 105 million beli, subspecies freshwater angelfish). he & his si have gills allowing him to breathe underwater and various fish features & can switch between their "human" & "merfolk" forms at will, they amoung the strongest of his subordinates. he uses fishman karate/jujutsu & busoshoku haki while his sister uses merman combat and kenbonshoku haki.

patton aka patt age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 62 million beli hes a wotan (half giant half fishman, subspecies...dwarf goby!x) his subspecies is ironic becuz he is so huge so people people laugh when they find out lol x3 despite this he is oddly larger than most wotan as his mom was a giant (u get more genes from yur mommyx) while his dad was a fishman xD he can use fishman karate expertly and busoshoku haki he joined the crew at fishman island

saku & bo ages 18 dourikis 800 they are ninjas from wano bounties 60 million beries each saku uses kenbonshoku haki bo uses busoshoku haki they were impel down inmates and join buggys pirate crew

sloan age 50 douriki 740 she is a non-elbaf giant she's young for a giant her weapon of choice is a chain with a giant metal spiked ball attached to it she joined his crew during the timsekip

brody age 102 douriki 1200 he is an elbaf giant and little cousin of broggy who still fights dorry at little garden the two of them have havent met since he was a baby lol xD

sprital age 14 douriki 400 she is a bilkan she uses dials as her weapons she uses kenbonshoku haki

neri age 20 douriki 200 she is shandian she uses dials as her weapons she uses busoshoku haki

gerudo age 31 douriki 930 he is a large goron and is one the comic relief of the crew lol he is from the new world he is very flashy lol he can use busoshoku haki

elmo age 34 douriki 340 he is large sized kikwi he ate a zoan df tori tori no mi model giant moa haha he looks esp funny in his hybrid form lolz he is from the new world and is quite flashy haha he is the leader of buggys kikwi group lol he is bffs w/gerudo! xD he can use kenbonshoku haki

lemlia age 29 douriki 950 she is a giant sized minish lol which is extremly unusual amoung her kind as she is about 25% the size of a regular giant haha buggy likes her since she's very flashy (not that kind lol) x3 she's from the new world she can use kebonshoku haki

landoras and ladora ages 17 dourikis 1700 they are twin ephor children from endor the boy can use busoshoku haki and the girl uses kenbonshoku haki

gillas age 320 douriki 3200 bounty 9.2 million beri he is a giras he ate the ancient zoan df model megalosaurus a large carnviorous dinosaur like most giras he is large aggressive natural fighter flyer likes to eat meat and drink milk lol tho he prefers not to fight if he can help opting instead to take a nap cuz hes kinda lazy xD

bogart age 33 douriki 330 bounty 9.1 million beli he is a kremling from crocodile isle in the calm belt he has a rivalry w/emmons xD as is natural for his kind he is an excellent swimmer and likes eating practically anything lmao

chatton age 14 douriki 140 bounty 1.4 million beri shes a female housecat mink and one of the youngest members of the buggy pirates she can use electro & kenbonshoku haki she has a rivalry w/nala x3

buggys impel down escapee crew members lol

*impel down level 6*

noctis age 30 douriki 14940 hes a former level 6 impel down inmate released by luffy after he promised to help save ace lol he couldnt escape due to being shacked in kairoseki hand/leg cuffs w/a kairoseki chain attached to balls which he later uses as weapon during the chaos caused by luffy's breakout lol hes a former member of cp0 who betrayed the WG, due to his strength, identity unknown to the public & secrecy needed for his arrest only cp0 agents were given the mission to track him down and subdue him, he was defeated by 5 cp0 agents who were once his friends. he was born an orphan. he has a pet black cat who was also imprisoned w/him lol. he can use all rokushiki techniques as well as their variataions plus busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

*impel down level 5*

resnick oakwood age 65 douriki 5900 bounty 259 million beri hes an eldery gentleman esque (he dresses in an old fashioned manner etc) pirate who joined buggys crew after the latters escape from impel down. he was imprisoned on level 5 due to his high bounty prior to this he was an imfamous criminal mercenary captured by the marines and sentenced to a lifetime in the great gaol. he is highly intelligent charming manipulative and sophisticated he ate a paramecia df that allows him to create maniquins that do his bidding (he can only give them "simple" commands) who in their base form resemble white featureless humans who dont experience emotion pain fatigue or hunger and cannot bleed but still have the 5 senses but can "die" from other things that can kill humans such as wounds from bullets swords etc if they can no longer function & he can even make them phyiscally identical to anyone he has physcially touched tho these doppelgangers lack the personality and strengths of their real counerpart being but blank slates mentally having no sense of indentity or memories except what he gives them, he retains any knowledge or memories his manequins do once he "dissolves" them. he usually creates a great many of them w/out bothering to animate them to use as offensive/defensive fodder or diversion lol these mannequins are much stronger and sturdier than an average fishman, he is also a master of kenbonshoku haki & can use busoshoku haki as well his main weapon is a kairoseki cane sword. he was in the cell that mr.2 opened w/the keys in level 5 & soon escaped. due to his immense physical strength remaining active and being imprisoned for a shorter duration (about 3 years) he was capable of defending himself from the ravenous wolves and made his escape w/luffy ivankov inuzuma mr.2 and the other newkamas lol xD he joined buggys crew on a whim even tho he could tell buggy is comparitively weak compared to himself lol he has since become an invaluable member of the buggy pirates! x3 his bday is october 2 he met luffy who thinks he is an ok guy lol and helped him fight megellan. he excells in assasination espionage subterfuge smuggling theft & bounty hunting. hes the crews badass old guy xD he once stole a large amount of treasure from whitebeard around 2 decades before gold roger was executed, when the two were reunited in marineford resnick made a jape about it which the yonkou laughed off lol x3 he has a pet male manakin bird named mike lol

bellevue age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 490 million beli he is former level 5 impel down inmate and a pirate who escapes with luffy buggy crocodile etc he idiolized the roger pirates as a kid and has great respect for buggy and joined his crew he is a master of busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate a paramecia df hes expert in hand to hand combat he is the older brother of belfair. hes a former member of the revolutionary army and still has ties w/them but now works for buggy lol xD

belfair age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 296 million beri she is bellevue's younger sister and a former level 5 inmate she uses kenbonshoku haki her favored weapon is a flexible metal whip with kairoseki spikes covering it she escpaes impel down with bellevue buggy luffy etc joins buggy's pirate crew she is the shipwright of the crew! she is an ingenious inventor her skills rival franky!

sven age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beri he is a half human half mink hybrid person lol and a former level 5 impel down escapee he uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki he fought in the battle of marineford

korra age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beli shes a half human half giras girl & a former level 5 impel down inmate shes escapes w/luffy buggy ivankov inazuma jinbe crocodile mr.3 etc she used to be a marine but left for "personal reasons" she held the rank of captain shes very proficient in firearms swordsmanship & unamred combat due to her giras heritage she has wings sharp teeth claws (hands & feet) & can use merry go round gum (but it isnt quite as strong as a full giras) she uses busoshoku haki

*impel down level 4*

rancho la brea age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 202 million beri he is a former level 4 inmate and pirate he is a logia df user he ate the taru taru no mi which allows him to turn into, produce & control tar. he escapes with luffy jinbe crocodile buggy etc and joins his crew because he respects him for being a part of the legendary pirate gol d rogers crew. he was glad he imprisoned in level 4 becuz extreme coldness hampers his df ability whist extreme heat of level 4 increases its effectiveness. he is one of the youngest and more prominent new members his logia ability is similar to caribou's df (fyi i made this up long before i knew about that character!x) though he is much more attractive and of better character lol he is somewhat arrogant due to his strength bounty and intangibilty a trait shared by most logia df usrs he is however aware of haki plus kairoseki and its df cancelling powers he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes very loyal to his new captain and crew

bluegrass age 29 douriki 1950 douriki 95 million beri hes a former level 4 impel down inmate he is quite large standing at nearly 15 ft tall, he has a tuft of  
dark blue hair on his head that looks like a cluster of grass on an otherwse bald head! xD he is is very broad shouldered w/a jacked physique and wears a  
necklace, is bare chested w/pants and boots. he is a skilled muscian and is one of the crews entertainers xD he can use busoshoku haki

bethel age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli she is a former level 4 impel down inmate and a professional thief she escapes impel down with luffy buggy crocodile etc she can use kenbonshoku haki she joins buggy's crew and admires the roger pirates and him becuase she thinks he is a powerful courageous pirate xD lol she is the cousin of bellevue and belfair

sheperd age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beli he is a former lvel 4 inmate of impel down he is a former noble turned criminal he steals from the rich and gives to poor he can use he uses a kairoseki blade sword and a bow/arrows made w/ kairoseki he joins buggy's crew and greatly admires him he is an expert w/kenbonshoku haki his skills of thievery easily surpass even nami lol xD hes highly nimble lithe agile quick sure-footed flexible acrobatic dexturous & ambidexturous! xD hes dresses in robin hood style clothes xD

dallas age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million she was a level 4 inmate who escaped with luffy buggy mr.3 ivankov inazuma crocodle etc she is a firearms and demolitions she specializes in various kinds of firearms long ranged weapons including different kinds of guns and explosives etc her main weapons are custom built cannon which "ate" a zoan df, a bazooka flintlocks and a double barrel rifle and grenades he uses busoshoku haki shes also very beautiful sexy curvy & fiesty x3 she has a rivalry w/wyatt the crews gunner despiet this they are atracted to eachother lol

wilber aka "wild hog" age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beri hes a former impel down level 4 inmate hes escaped w/luffy crocodile jinbe ivankov inazuma buggy & mr 3 etc he ate the zoan df model wild boar & uses busoshoku haki he is 9 ft 2 ins tall he is very confident in his combat abilities & has aggressive personality as well as a potty mouth lol xD however he fights w/honor as far as pirates go anyways & respects those strong fighters & always repays his debts in his transformed state he is roughly twice the size of pickles of the foxxy pirates lolz x3

*impel down level 3*

bremerton age 29 douriki 950 bounty 29 million beri he is the younger brother of bethel he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki former impel down inmate he joins buggy's crew he is the cousin of belfair and bellevue he ate a paramecia df he was imprisoned on level 3

velma age 24 douriki 1500 shes an escaped level 3 impel down inmate she ate the dino dino no mi model: deinonychus df bounty 50 million beli she is very fast agile and flexible and deadly in close combat she respects buggy for being a member of the roger pirates! she uses kenbonshoku haki

matteo age 30 douriki 940 bounty 30 million beli hes a level 3 impel down inmate escapee he ate a paramecia df hes also capable of using rokushiki (he grew up w/the cp9 kids but didnt quite make the cut so he left lol) he can also use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he was imprisoned becuz he was a criminal mercenary lol he has good connections to black market, doflamingo & kaido. he also specializes in assasination espionage subterfuge smuggling theft & bounty hunting (even crocodile acknowledges his usefulnessx) he helped the sand croc, blade man, baka clown & mcjaeger defeat the marines & acquire a battleship. they marines werent aware of his true origin/strength so they misjudged his true threat level lol

*impel down level 2*

mcjaeger age 27 douriki 270 bounty 27 million beli hes a former level 2 impel down inmate he escaped w/luffy buggy crocodile jinbe etc he ate the zoan df model skua (a kind of seabird) allowing him to fly which came is handy after he breached impel downs entrance gate lol he uses kenbonshoku haki he uses guns attached to his wings to attack long distance, he also an excellent singer and dancer! xD he helped crocodile jinbe daz bones & buggy fight the marines . his name is a pun on his abilities (like many of my characters fyi lolx)

terri age 23 douriki 230 bounty 23 million beri shes a half kremling half human girl/pirate who was captured by the marines as her crew betrayed her by using her as a decoy to escape and she was subsuently caught lol xD shes an excellent swimmer and can hold her breathe underwater for prolonged periods of time thx to her kremling heritage x3 despite her bounty being less than 30 million she was deemed strong enough to sentenced to level 2 lol

*impel down level 1*

purina age 24 douriki 240 bounty 24 million beri shes a former level 1 impel down inmate shes escaped w/the rest lol shes an expert con artist and theif shes skilled w/kenbonshoku haki x3 she ate the zoan df neko neko no model northern shorthair cat despite their similar abilities and criminal lifestyle she has a rivalry w/shepard who steals for selfless reasons while she steals for selfish reason lol xD

wheaton age 23 douriki 230 bounty 23 million beli hes a pirate who was captured by the marines becuz he selflessly acted as a decoy  
allowing his crew to escape the marines and was brought to impel down to remain there for life...ironically eventually the crew  
was taken out by another pirate crew n all died while he escaped from impel down and lived lol he learned of this and deiced to join  
buggy haha xD

riftan aka riff age 22 douriki 220 bounty 22 million beli hes was the leader of a small band of...bandits lol he and his men were captured by the marines and sent to impel down (mostly catering to pirates lmao) becuz the island they lived on was fairly close by xD he and his men escaped w/buggy n joined his crew he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate a strange paramecia df


End file.
